Artists in Rapture
Sitemap ' Artists In Rapture ' * See Sander Cohen * See Wales Brothers * See Dionysus Park * See Also SanderCohenArt * See Also Decorations --- --- --- --- --- Why Would An (Accomplished) 'Artist' Come to Rapture ??? : I wonder about some of the 'artists' who came to Rapture, when the 40s/50s World already largely leaves them alone in most of their 'expression' (weirder ones looked on with derision/ridicule more than anything else) and had freedom to move to places more tolerant of even fairly vile art styles. Political artists could escape from any oppressive country just as easily as go to Rapture. What was the criteria for them being accepted in (and on their part being willing to limit their venue to a city of only 20000-40000 people -- which is really only a towns population)? Especially for 'Performers' -- "The Kickettes - 2 weeks Only" ... and then WHERE would they be going ??? - There is no 'circuit' for an act to move around between venues (school stage in some satellite suburb/farm community ??). Were many 'refugees' claiming lack of success on the Surface due to 'Oppression', or just were bad artists (would an acclaimed 'good' artist need to come to Rapture?)?? Are they accepted as window dressing then for Ryan's ideals to welcome people who probably would have the same success (lack of it) in Rapture and have a chance to 'starve' there too (not find buyers for their 'art' = become penniless parasites). Some 'artists' may be rich and may only have been run out of the worlds art community and have come to Rapture to afflict a captive audience with their 'art' (or to escape soviet 'culture' or atomic war). The New Rapture City Art Museum has plenty of space for the less frightful 'artwork' that the Players will find in 'the Ruins'. --- --- --- The "Artists Struggle" Art Gallery seen on the Main Street in the BaS DLC : Where do you find MOST 'artists' in the Real World, and why is the term 'starving artist' a byword (and "don't quit your day job") ? How many truly good artists could Rapture have? Would such a place (art sales gallery) occupy high-rent space (are there enough rich people to justify an entire fancy venue?) On the other hand, ALOT of good art could have been brought originally from the Surface, which later had to be sold off. Few Ritzy Galleries ... and perhaps keeping the place Spiffy costs even more than the Rent that Ryan asks for on a prime commercial location (Rapture was pretty well paid for when he cashed in his Billions up there). Art Critics are just another flavor of Parasite when they gain too much power/influence for common sense to overrule them. So artists, expecting THEY will be successful and rich, would be more common than any who actually were successful/talented. If the buyers don't like the 'art' an artist produces, there is not much they can do but earn a living another way (and there would be only so many rich patrons, who THEMSELVES will demand what kind of art THEY want produced.) So expect many 'amateur artists' (and alot of bad art STILL around Rapture)... http://museumofbadart.org/ << actually quite-amusing website As usual, there could be the 'fads' and 'trends' and 'gimmicks' with which the idle rich people try to outdo each other with (and the common people shake their heads at). The truth is, for a long time so called 'Art' is more "the Art of the Scam" performed by art critics/dealers who have to come up with something 'new' to sell to the suckers each new year. --- --- --- "Art" - When the Title is More Important than the Actual Rendition ... : ' Gimmick of the 'Faux-Artiste' said to be 'good'/'great' by Art "Critics" looking for attention, and the following commissions from people stupid enough to buy into their touted 'knowledge' and self declared 'correctness'. The Age of the "Art of the Scam" ... Modern 'art' that looks like a gorilla took a dump on a canvas is 'Great' and 'Significant' -- and if they stuck some sticks into it it would be 'Revolutionary". Such is the state of the 'critics' universe. '( Oh, You Thought I Was Talking About In The Game ??? ) --- --- --- Art Treasures of Rapture (Real) ': * Miscellany made up by actual artists (some Asset Creators are quite good at making/mimicking similar 'Art' objects and styles). * Probably no 'Copyright' issues with most quite-old art stuff (though published 'pictures' of them used as their basis might be). * Models of Sculptures (need to be low quality representations of real artworks (You don't want to blow the rendering budget anyway ... THOUGH 'CLOSE UP' LOD MODE maybe in the MMORPG.) * Original things done in known/famous/notorious styles (and not all of it has to be that 'Modern Art' we saw in BS1/BS2. ) * Seeing them without being all stained, worn, and water soaked (Ack!, now they actually have to be better detail instead of the vagaries we saw in the BS1/BS2 Solo games). * "Modern" animated (mobiles) sculptures using the fabrication assemblage mechanisms (all kinds of weird crap was supposedly 'art' in that time period...) I think a decorative 'mobile' of Splicer masks might be interesting. When did putting funny words on T-Shirts start ??? NOTE - The Minervas Den DLC has some claim that Porter had brought that copy of Rodin's NOT "RODAN" THE FLYING MONSTER OF JAPAN - THATS IN INFINITE BS COLUMBIA WITH BIGBIRD "The Thinker" to Rapture. Many official copies were made and cheap replicas would be legion. Replica would be Logical when Porter was supposedly a poor Academic. --- --- --- Biggles - seen frequently on Rapture TV. --- --- --- Fuzzy, The Painting Cat (much acclaimed, until Sander Cohen had this ''Rival killed). --- --- --- 'Iconic Building "Look" (Copied for Rapture) ': The Iconic 'Art Deco' Chrysler Building (finished 1930) for all its modern look was still made of interlocking steel girders, 3826000 bricks, poured concrete floors, and some early stainless metal decoration around its top. Rapture was constructed out of precast concrete, and similarly the materials are irrelevant to a building's "look". - The Chrysler buildings footings (sitting on bedrock well below street level) were welded together boxes of short lengths of girder sunk into a mass of cement. Rising Girders were fastened to heavy steel brackets welded to those embedded girders. . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- 'Hitting Rocks - Sculpting the Old Fashioned Way ': I was in the tunnel down into Smugglers Hideout and beat on the walls a little with the wrench (interesting all the different sound effects and decal deformations and sometimes particle effects of chips falling off, etc... which they have for different terrain materials and objects.) I saw the chips off the wall and thought "hey why not have a way in the MMORPG to modify 'chip-able' materials like that more realistically and make 'art' for the MMORPG". BS1/BS2 such chipping leaves only surface marks (that eventually go away), but in a high detail game like the MMORPG the physical shape could be changed/deformed permanently by the players action. Crude shaped art (which would fit right in alongside all that stuff Sofia Lamb had in Dionysus Park) could be made in-game. 'Tool interfaces' could exist for better/more complex/precise player created art shapings (without resorting to more complicated CAD type Asset creation tools). The resulting 'art' would be a 3D Object that could be submitted for placement (vetted first for improper content), and if accepted could be injected into the game (can always use more unique 'art' to stick into the ruins). Other art - painting, topiary... could be likewise done and even combined. An extension of that same mechanism would be generalized to things like wall sections that would be permanently marked/damaged to the extent of actually digging/breaking through a wall (better tools might speed it up - including explosives/pickaxes). That door is broken/jammed? - batter it down. Need a shortcut? - chop a hole thru the wall. Safe you can't hack? ... etc.... --- --- --- '''Strange Enema Art ? : Who knows what strangeness ADAM-Addled Splicers got up to ? This was a 'little too much' even for Sander Cohen, when HE learned of it. - Playing 'Charades with Guns' is a little less noisome. --- --- --- Beauty Marks - Frequently an Artist 'Fad' : For a short time at the start of the ADAM craze, when only affluent people could indulge to excess, the external 'marks' which were one of the 'Splicing' side-effects were seen as 'trendy'. A style of applying makeup to reproduce the 'marks' became a fad for some of the city's 'well off' dissipaters (When alot of other Citizens said "WTF ?".) Edwardian Dress became the rage, along with heinous/hideous facial deformities perpetrated with pounds of makeup - Rapture's Decadent Age came just before its 'Fall'. ((Now THAT'S Epic story detail.)) --- --- --- . . . . . . . . Shemp Howard (the most talented Stooge) allegedly died in 1955, but perhaps he had had enough of 'Moe' and fled to Rapture ??? Three Stooges Mode Mini-Game --- --- --- --- --- . .